


Законы пространства и времени

by DevilSoul



Category: Rick and Morty, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Love/Hate, Pre-Slash, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: Иногда ему требовались иные дни. Без попыток спасти, без плана в голове. Просто побыть рядом.





	Законы пространства и времени

**Author's Note:**

> Очень условная параллель к s01ep10 «Рика и Морти». Пост-ТФА.

Повязка больше не давила на правый глаз. Передатчик, спрятанный под ней, треснул под подошвой; обнажившиеся провода, посылавшие импульсы-приказы в чужой мозг, зацепились за край высоких сапог. Очередное изобретение, которым пришлось пожертвовать, он жалел сейчас много больше, чем гору трупов, что осталась за ним. Грань дозволенного давно стёрлась, хотя в вопросах, касающихся _их_ благополучия, он всегда был предвзят. Этичность, гуманизм, здравомыслие — слова потеряли значимость, вес и силу.

Сила.

Он охотился за ней с маниакальным упорством с тех пор, как потерял Кайло Рена в заснеженном лесу на Старкиллер. Тысячи миров, миллионы возможностей. И всё ради того, чтобы спасти, забрать, никогда не допустить случившегося. Мидихлорианы противились его вмешательству, но и их удалось подчинить. Он играл с реальностью, а реальность — с ним. Удача стала его новым божеством. Невидимым, жестоким и абсолютно глухим к мольбам.

Провал за провалом в созданной им временной петле. Новый план, бесчисленные жертвы, упущенный шанс. Он не позволял себе мыслей о напрасности происходящего, бесполезности возвращений в одну и ту же точку. Погибал ли вместо его Кайло _другой_ , был ли это Бен Соло, сенатор Наберри, кореллианский принц, король Альдераана, человек ли, киборг, полуразумная форма жизни или существо, которое шло дальше по бесконечному списку на датападе, — ни один из них не справлялся с поставленной задачей.

Кайло Рен погибал. Пачкал кровью снег, смотрел в небо стекленеющим взглядом и замерзал, пока сама вселенная мешала спасти его.

...

Секретная лаборатория во Внешнем Кольце — тот дом, куда хотелось поскорее вернуться, но где лучше бы никогда больше не появляться. Место, с которого всё начиналось заново. Тёмную комнату освещали экраны и датчики. Рубильники опускались в определённой последовательности. На часах выставлялись другие время и дата.

Он проделывал всё на автомате: надёжно прятал гаджеты и оружие, переодевался в чистую генеральскую парадную форму и вставал в подсвеченный круг на полу. Привычно и легко.

Но иногда... ему требовались иные дни. Без попыток спасти, без плана в голове. Просто побыть рядом.

Тогда он оставлял всё лишнее в лаборатории. Открывал глаза в родном мире и говорил с идеально выверенной интонацией:

— Осторожнее, Рен. Как бы ваши личные интересы не шли вразрез с приказами лидера Сноука.

«Потому что мои интересы давно нарушили не только политику организации, но и законы пространства и времени».


End file.
